All You Wanted
by Kikirini-chan
Summary: [Shonen-ai][one-sided Yami x Yugi] Reposted yet again because my account died! Yeah...Yami wants to touch Yugi, but can't as he's a spirit. Songfic to "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch.


Disclaimer: Dun own Yu-Gi-Oh!...Anzu exists so that proves it...::bashes the pathetic friendship-preacher::  
  
A/N: Gods...here I am, reposting this fanfic yet AGAIN... first time it was because I revised it, and now that my fanfics were deleted I have to repost it again...ano, enjoy if you haven't read already...  
  
WARNINGS: Contains SHONEN-AI implications, which means, yes, I'm making Yami homosexual in this, get away if you don't like it (for your own safety, I mean. After all, I don't only bash Anzu) Like it, then read on. Enjoy.  
  
::lyrics::  
  
=======================================================  
  
::I wanted to be like you I wanted everything::  
  
Yugi hurriedly scribbles down answers to his homework, the dusk spilling into his room gracefully in the coming of night. An intruding sensation fills his mind; he shuts his eyes in response, feeling a familiar spirit manifest before him. Yami peers down at the young boy, receiving a smile in returned, before he returns to his paper quickly. Yami's grin fades, and is replaced by a longing gaze in his intense violet eyes; one that fades quickly every time his cheerful hikari turns to him.  
  
::So I tried to be like you And I got swept away I didn't know that it was so cold and You needed someone to show you the way::  
  
Everything in his past is like a dream now to him, his life as a cruel pharaoh...after sharing bodies with the boy all malice in his heart had melted... as well as the small portion of his heart he darned never to show...loneliness.  
  
Even in the beginnings of his new existance, an encouraging voice in Yugi's head, slipping between personalities unbeknownst to the boy, Yami had taken a glimpse of his life; all the corruption, the pain, and sorrow...again and again... he couldn't imagine ever harming his hikari, or putting him down...Yugi was so perfect...  
  
::So I took your hand and we figured out that When the tide comes I'll take you away::  
  
Yugi smiles sadly as he writes; though he doesn't tell Yami, he is worried for his drker one, feeling in his heart and aching sadness all but his own. With every glance at the taller boy he can see the flash of sorrow before he resumes with his usual, intense-but-peaceful gaze...Yami was everything to him, his legs that kept him standing strong, his hope to light the darkness, his courage to take him through the night. Yugi hated himself for not being able to be the same way back...  
  
::If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here::  
  
A yawn forces itself out of Yugi's mouth; pushing awya the papers he collapses into his futon. Uttering a "Good night" to Yami, he pulls the blankets up and closes his brilliant violet eyes. With a sad smile, Yami nods, and flicks the light switch.  
  
"Good night, my aibou."  
  
He seats himself at the desk, solemn eyes falling upon the still form.  
  
::So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares::  
  
Yugi is silent, still, an occasional snore escaping his lips. Moonlight spilled on him so easily, illuminating his face ina pale glow, like that of an angel, his lips open slightly, eyes closed in sweet slumber, hair messily spread across his pillow. Tears stung at Yami's eyes...Yugi was so beautiful...  
  
::I'm sinking slowly So hurry hold me Your hand is all I have to keep me holding on::  
  
All the duels they fought together, all the games and trials of courage rose into his mind's eyes, so clearly in the dark. The final duel with Pegasus plays, and the aching in his heart tenses. He remembered so clearly...pulling the limp boy from the dueling board into his arms...no longer emitting the warmth of his heart, no longer smiling courageously....instead he was cold, so cold...pain beyond comprehension had risen into him, not the physical sort but in his heart...and it hurt, it hurt so much...  
  
And he knew it...it was no longer the bond of the Sennen Puzzle that held him to the small boy...it was something else...something stronger..it was...  
  
It was love...  
  
::Please can you tell me So I can finally see Where you're going You're gone::  
  
He lifts his hands. He glances at them, once ruthless and evil, a mirror of his heart. Now they are translucent, an illusion woven from the magic of the Sennen Puzzle. And now... when he reaches his hand to touch Yugi's face, instead of the warmth he knew lie in the boy's skin, he felt nothing...not even air.  
  
::If you want to I can save you Ican take you away from here::  
  
Yami had lived Yugi's lonely life, fought by his side, comforted him when he cried...and even now...the gods punished him...why couldn't he just touch Yugi...to feel his warmth...just once...  
  
::So lonely inside So busy outside And all you wanted was somebody who cares::  
  
He stands, hesitating, before leaning over his hikari and throwing his arms around him. Every aching part of his soul that wanted, needed Yugi to an unbearable point...  
  
His arms went through. Yugi remained undisturbed.  
  
::Please can you tell me So I can finally see::  
  
The ache resonates through him, filling his eyes as painful tears that slide down his cheeks, glinting in the moonlight. He pulls away, not even attempting to wipe away the fallen tears. With one last, painful gaze at Yugi, he returns to the puzzle.  
  
::Where you're going You're gone...::  
  
Yugi stirs in his sleep, yawning. He paws at his cheek, brushing away a single of Yami's tears.  
  
Owari.  
  
A/N: Yep, the song makes me think of lovely Yami Angst. Haven't read a lot of that...::does a search:: Review, please, though I'm sure I wont get any...  
  
Kikirini-chan 


End file.
